


Alone

by Flamewarden



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Character Death, Gen, POV Second Person, last moments alive, wrote this while listening to a sad song so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamewarden/pseuds/Flamewarden
Summary: You never expected to die this way.. Alone.
Kudos: 6





	Alone

You never expected to die this way, emaciated and tired in a ditch.

You were oh so tired.

You were now just skin and bone, a mirror of the strong; independent warrior you once were. Before the Clan disbanded from an attack and you had gotten lost.

You shift with some issue, allowing your head to drop to the dirt with a soft thump sound. 

You lick your lips, your entire body shuttering from the cold you recognized as the call to the beginning of Leaf-bare. Tears slip from your eyes, and you no longer have the energy or the strength to wipe them away. They slip down from your cheeks, pattering onto the dirt. 

Your body trembled, your chest racking with sobs. _Is this it?_ You think, your vision blurring from the tears. _Is this how I die?_

You will yourself to get up, but your body refuses. It has long since shut down, your legs no longer your own. You let out an unconstrained wail in desperation, and fear. You were scared. You were scared of whatever lie beyond. Was Starclan truly there, would they take you? Would Starclan even find you here in this ditch? 

You willed your lips to move, and they do; with some strain. "I'm scared," You whisper, your voice so unfamiliar even to you.

The once loud, boisterous voice you once called your own was quiet, hoarse. _Unfamiliar._ You lick your lips again. Your throat is so parched, and you feel like a warrior's claws were digging into your gut. Your lips involuntarily close despite your mind's protests. 

You are oh so tired.

As the tears continue to flow from your eyes, you finally let them close. Your once shiny, glorious fur is an unrecognizable mess, your once well-built form just a mere shell of the former.

As everything goes dark, you think one last time. _I'm scared._

You never expected to die this way.. Alone.


End file.
